Johanna
Johanna is a secondary character of the Hilda graphic novel and television series; she is Hilda's mother. Appearance Johanna is an adult woman with long brown hair and black eyes. Personality Hilda's mother is caring and supportive, but at times she can worry too much about Hilda not having any "normal" friends her age. Since she grew up in Trolberg, she favors the city over the wilderness, while Hilda favors the wilderness. In Chapter 12: The Nisse we learn that she distrusts Nisse, considering them to be thieves and liars. She seems to have gotten over this however by the end of Chapter 13: The Black Hound, at least when it comes to Tontu Relationships Hilda: Johanna and her daughter, Hilda are very close. Johanna tends to be concerned with matters surrounding her daughter and the mythical creatures she befriends but understands that it is something that Hilda excels at. Biography Not much is known about Johanna's past, except for the fact that she was a sparrow scout as a child and grew up in Trolberg before moving out to the wilderness, to the house build by Hilda's great-grandfather. At some point, she met and married an unnamed man and give birth to a daughter named Hilda. She's a single parent since the start of the series, but it's unknown if she is widowed or divorced. Johanna works as a graphic designer. She tried several times to convince Hilda to move to Trolberg, believing it woudl be better for her to grow up around other kids her age. Her desire to move became stronger when the Elves began their attempts to drive the humans away (who had unknowingly been living in the middle of an elf village all this time). Hilda managed to end the conflict, but soon afterwards the house was destroyed by Jorgen the giant, forcing Johanna and Hilda to move to Trolberg anyway. In Chapter 8: The Tide Mice, Johanna temporarliy had to take a new job at the hardware store due to not getting enough assignments as a graphic designer. Hilda used a Tide Mice spell to giver Johanna her old job as a graphic designer back, and she was hired for a large advertisement campaign for the Trolberg Bellmakers Corporation. Sadly, Hilda eventually discovered the Tide Mice would steal the souls of their victims after 30 days, and was forced to dispose of the mouse again. In Chapter 12: The Nisse, Johanna was looking forward to the upcomming badge ceremony of the Sparrow Scouts, as she believed that Hilda had earned a lot of badges. Hilda however hadn't earned any badges, and was too nervous to tell Johanna. Around the same time, the Black Hound was stalking Trolberg, so Johanna was naturally nervous to let Hilda go on Sparrow Scouts camp. Her fears were proven correct when the Hound was spotted in the Huldrawood during the first night, and Raven Leader send all the scouts home. In Chapter 13: The Black Hound she discovered Hilda had earned no badges during the badge ceremony, but immediately afterwards the Black Hound attacked Scout Hall. Tontu, a Nisse that Hilda has befriended, helped Hilda escape through Nowhere Space. Eventually, they ended up back in Hilda's house, where another Nisse recognized the hound as his lost pet Jellybean, and calmed him down. Johanna arrived home not much later, and with a lot of convincing from Hilda agreed to help the Nisse lure Jellybean out of the city with her car. Jellybean however caught up with the car, jumped on the roof, and blocked Johanna's view, causing the car to go out of control. To prevent a crash, the two Nisse send the car into the nowhere space of the outside world. This resulted in the car with Hilda, Johanna and Tontu in it ending up outside the city walls, while Jellybean and his owner vanished. After this adventure, Johanna allowed Tontu to come live in their home. She also apologized to Hilda for pushing her to earn badges, knowing full well how brave and selfless she is. To make it up to her, Johanna created her own unofficial badge for Hilda. Trivia * The name Johanna was created specifically for the animated series. In the graphic novels, Hilda's mom so far remains unnamed. * She has signed the paperwork necessary to see elves. * Luke Pearson state that Johanna's husband is around somewhere just not currently living with both her and Hilda. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Secondary characters